


LOVE&GIRLS

by carrotdiamond



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2Ming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gyuhao, M/M, Sickfic, fans problems, gyu8, minghao is sone, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotdiamond/pseuds/carrotdiamond
Summary: Minghao is a sone and his boyfriend, Mingyu, has to deal with it.Crossposted on wattpad and asianfanfics





	LOVE&GIRLS

“You don't understand, Mingyu! The Queens are coming back!”

“Queen?!” his face lighted up.

“Not Queen. The Queens, sonyeoshidae”

Mingyu muttered while eating a toast and went back to the kitchen.

“Gyu, are you listening?”

“Yes”

“I can't wait for their comeback! I'm so excited”

“Yeah, whatever”

At that, Minghao pouted and left for his room.

 

&

 

“I'll watch them live on music shows and finally turn my lightstick on again as we cheer them up!”

“I see” Mingyu said as he sipped his cup of tea, not really paying attention.

“Then I'll follow them to the radio stations and watch from the outside”

“Why bother?”

“You don't understand!! It's their 10th anniversary! What if they're disbanding soon? I can't stand even thinking about it.”

He shrugged and shouted goal when his team scored.

 

&

 

“I'll buy as many albums as I can!” Minghao exclaimed excitedly.

“You're not rich, remember?”

“Does it matter?”

“I don't get you and this being-a-fan thing”

“That's ok, Gyu. You're not supposed to understand. Just listen to me, ok?”

“I'm doing my best even if it's boring”

“Do it for your boyfriend”

“Ok. Bye” he took his briefcase and kissed the Chinese's lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Mingyu opened the door to his and his boyfriend's apartment and took his shoes off, leaving them at the entrance and the briefcase on the hanger wall.

“Minghao, I'm home”

Usually, the boy would run to him and hug him tight. However, no one came.

“Minghao?” Mingyu called from the kitchen while pouring himself a glass of water.

Worried, the man went to check on him.

“Hao Hao?” he opened the door to Minghao's room and peeked through the gap “I'm home”

The boy was tucked under the blankets and sniffing. Something was wrong.

“What happened?” Mingyu sat on the edge of the bed and patted his boyfriend's hair “Woah, Hao you're burning! Are you sick? Wait a minute, I'll go get the medicine box”

Listening to the other's voice, Minghao rolled over and faced the ceiling.

“Here” Mingyu gave him a pill and some water “It's for the fever. What are you feeling? Does it hurt?”

“No. It's just a flu” Minghao managed to say.

“Want me to stay with you?”

“No”

“Are you sure?”

“I'll be fine”

“I'll make dinner and come back, ok?”

“Ok”

 

When Mingyu was back with a plate of soup, Minghao was curled up into a ball and crying. The older put the plate on the bedside table and went to him.

“Does it hurt? Minghao, talk to me” he called.

“No. Leave me alone” a tiny voice came from under the blankets.

“No way I'm leaving you alone. What happened?”

“It's today” the boy cried “Their comeback. I can't even get up and go see them on music shows” more tears ran down his swollen cheeks.

“We can watch their MV together. What do you think? I'll take you to their concert when there's one. I promise”

If it was someone else, Mingyu would have thought that it was all bullshit, but as if it's his Minghao, it changes everything.

“I don't want to”

“I'll bring your laptop here”

“No, Mingyu. I don't want to”

“Why?”

“I had everything planned and now I can't do anything. I don't care anymore”

Sighing, Mingyu told Minghao to eat his soup and left him alone for a while. He knew that his boyfriend was just sad and soon would be replaying SNSD's music videos for hours. If Minghao was not well, he couldn't help but feel bad too.

 

When the Chinese woke up, he found a paper bag next to his bed and peeked at it's contents. To his surprise, it was Girl's Generation's newest albums. Mingyu was really the best boyfriend. He could not always listen to him talking about the soshis, but the man would always know how to cheer him up.

Even if Minghao was still sad about not being able to fully support the girls, that could not be the end of the world. Not when he had a loving, caring boyfriend that would do whatever he could to make him happier.

Smiling, the boy sat up and hugged the paper bag.

Later, Minghao went towards the living room, where Mingyu was.

Silently, he sat on the couch and hugged his boyfriend like there was no tomorrow.

“I love you so much”

“I know” the boy smiled and caressed Minghao's hair “Feeling better?”

“Yes. Thanks to you”

“Did you like my gift?”

“Yes. Love you”

“I love you too” he smiled fondly while looking at him “I didn't know which version you'd like the most so I bought one of each”

“You're really the best boyfriend”

“No. You are”

Then, they looked into each other's eyes and kissed softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed Minghao as sone. It's rushed and unbetad I'm sorry. Eng is not my 1st language so I'm sorry if there are any typos or mistakes. Tell me and I'll fix it.
> 
> Hope you liked ♡~


End file.
